Last Man Standing
by mbrothers
Summary: One summer afternoon, Master Hand comes up with a game called Last Man Standing in which the smashers must try and be the last one left on a crazy highway. It's a new adventure with a side of humor. By Alex Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

The smashers sat in the lobby of the mansion, bored. They had nothing to do. The new tournament was about a month away and no one could think of anything to do.

Master Hand then came in and said, "I have great news that may just rid you all of your boredom!"

Instantly, every smasher showed interest.

"You're giving the tournament early?" Toon Link asked.

"No," Master Hand said, "Even better."

All the smashers, even the villains, looked like they would die if they didn't hear what it was.

"It is," Master Hand said, "A game!"

Some of the smashers just sat back, losing interest. Most of them, however, were willing to do anything that was somewhat entertaining.

"But not just any game," Master Hand said, "It's a virtual reality game called Last Man Standing."

The few who lost interest regained it at the name.

"The object of the game," Master Hand explained, "Is to survive the longest on a crazy highway."

The smashers were most interested by now.

"There are a few principles," Master Hand said, "First, you are in a stick figure-like form. Second, you start out in your own doombuggie. You may jump out of your doombuggie and onto another vehicle. Third, if the vehicle you're riding reaches the end of the road, it will turn around 

and go the opposite way. Fourth, there are several ledges scattered throughout the course. You may jump onto these for safety, but if you stay for longer than three minutes, you will fall apart and return here. Fifth, speaking of which, if you receive any fatal blow, you will fall apart and lose. Also, if you touch the road at all, you'll lose. Sixth, there will be three trials. Only those who survived the last trial will qualify for the next. Any questions?"

No hands rose, so Master Hand continued, "There are a few rules. First, a barrier is put to make the use of magic impossible. Second, no weapons and/or anything that could give you an advantage. Third, you are welcome to help each other, but if you directly cause someone to lose, you will lose and that person will take your place. Fourth, you will all be given equal strength and agility, so everyone can dodge things just as well. Any questions?"

Seeing none once again, Master Hand said, "Meet at the laboratory in one hour."

Everyone was very excited about this new game. Even Ganondorf and Bowser had trouble controlling their excitement.

When the hour was up, everyone rushed upstairs to the laboratory. There were 40 capsules, some with unique shapes and sizes.

"One more thing," Master Hand said, "We will need to follow up on the rules and confiscate your weapons. Please line up in alphabetical order."

With that, they did. All smashers who didn't have weapons went to their capsules. Captain Falcon took off his Falcon gloves and boots and slipped on regular ones that were available. Diddy Kong gave up his 

peanut popguns, and barrel jetpack. Dr. Mario put down his gloves and cape. Falco put away his helmet, blaster, and reflector that also cause phantasm and Fire Bird. Fox did the same. Ganondorf put down sword. The Ice Climbers put down their Ice, hammers, and belay wire. Ike put down his sword. King Dedede gave up his waddle dees and hammer. Kirby gave up his hammer. Link gave up his sword, shield, bow, arrows, bombs, boomerang, and hookshot. Luigi gave up his gloves. Mario gave up his gloves, cape and FLUDD. Marth gave up his sword. Meta Knight gave up his sword and cape. Mr. G&W gave up his frying pan. Olimar gave up his pikmin. Peach gave up her toad, racket, golf club, parasol, vegetables and pan. Pit gave up his bow and deflector. Pokémon trainer gave up his Pokémon. Roy gave up his sword. Samus, though, had a problem. She had to take off her power suit and her blaster she had underneath, revealing her jacket and jeans. Snake gave up his grenades, missiles, Cypher, and C4s. Toon Link gave up his bow, boomerang, sword, shield, and bombs. Wario gave up his bike. Wolf gave up the same as Fox and Falco. Young Link gave up his sword, shield, bow, arrows, bombs, and boomerang. Zelda transformed into Sheik and gave up her chain, sword and needles.

"These capsules," Master Hand said, "Will allow you to enter the game. You will not be harmed in any way during the game or by entering or leaving the game. Good luck and may the best smasher win."

As all 40 smashers went into the game, they appeared in doom buggies. They were stick figures indeed. Their heads looked the same as to in the real world, but their body color varied depending on that of the real world. Their surroundings were CG and almost looked real.

Instantly after entering, a voice began to count down, "10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO!!"

Instantly, traffic appeared out of nowhere and sped towards and past the smashers, who started their doom buggies and sped off.

Dr. Mario, however, was too slow to adapt to this new, fast-paced reality and, in just a few seconds, drove right into a pickup truck! The doom buggy and he fell apart.

"DR. MARIO: GAME OVER!!" The countdown voice said. Then, the game began.

Sorry if the chapter's kinda lame, but tell me what you think of the idea. Just in case you're wondering, I got the idea from a dream I had once that had a reality identical to the one in the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I forgot to mention the smashers must survive for twenty minutes. Most don't, though. Anyway, here's the story.

As the smashers drove past through the traffic, ROB had trouble steering because of his robot hands. So, unfortunately, he drove into the railing and lost.

"ROB: GAME OVER!" The announcer said.

Wario was too busy laughing at this that he didn't see the car headed right for him!

"WARIO: GAME OVER!"

Snake was driving close to the edge of the railing. He found lees traffic was headed that way. But, he took a jerk to the left when one car came at him and was side-by-side with the railing and couldn't get out. This proved a problem when he came up to a tunnel, as he was headed right into the wall! He braced himself for the impact and…

"SNAKE: GAME OVER!"

Bowser saw this and smiled evilly at the sight. Suddenly, a car headed towards him. Fortunately, a pickup truck came by and Bowser leaped onto the vehicle just as his doom buggy made contact with the car. As he bent over, he slipped and fell off the truck and onto the road.

"BOWSER: GAME OVER!"

Wolf was following Fox, trying to find a way to indirectly make him crash. Suddenly, he cried out, "Fox! Look out!"

Fox steered to the left, which saved him ironically from a car that was heading right for him. He knew Wolf did that to mess him up, but he reacted out of instinct and was spared. Even more ironically, the car hit Wolf instead!

"WOLF: GAME OVER!"

Ike and the Ice Climbers were racing through the tunnel. Ike saw the Ice Climbers jump onto a cargo truck, saving them from a car, which was now headed for Ike! In instinct, he jumped out for a vehicle. Fortunately there was a cargo truck identical to the one the Ice Climbers jumped on to. Unfortunately, Ike's fingers slipped off the edge of the top and he fell back onto the road.

"IKE: GAME OVER!"

Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong were driving side-by-side. Diddy Kong was determined to win this game and was now competitive. When Donkey Kong warned him there was a car, he didn't look, having immediately convinced himself that Donkey Kong was in it for himself. He regretted it immediately.

"DIDDY KONG: GAME OVER!"

Jigglypuff and Kirby jumped onto the cargo truck with the Ice Climbers. Jigglypuff, however, slipped and screamed as she fell backwards, just out of Kirby's reach, and down.

"JIGGLYPUFF: GAME OVER!"

Ness panted as he and Lucas rested on the ledge. If a vehicle didn't come in a few moments, they would lose. They saw the Ice Climber truck (for reference purposes, I will call the cargo truck the Ice Climbers on that for this chapter). They jumped and landed on the truck. A few moments later, Metaknight jumping onto the truck took all five of them off guard. They jumped up and stepped back. Kirby and the Ice Climbers fell off the left side on onto a van safely. Ness and Lucas fell off the right side and onto the road.

"LUCAS: GAME OVER!"

Ness realized the announcer hadn't said his name, opened his eyes and looked up to see the Metaknight had him by the hand. It was awkward because Metaknight always had a special hatred for Ness for no good reason.

"Thanks," Ness said. He then saw Metaknight's evil smile beneath his mask.

"Meta," Ness said nervous, "Pull me up, will ya?"

Metaknight did the opposite and let go. Of course, Ness thought as he hit the road. Instantly, he found himself back on the truck with Metaknight gone. He then remembered the rule as the announcer said, "METAKNIGHT: GAME OVER!"

"Thank you, Master Hand," Ness whispered to himself.

"Mewtwo," Young Link pleaded as he hung on the side of a van, "Please! Help me!"

Mewtwo chuckled. Young Link could see the evil in his eyes. So, even Mewtwo had become greedy of winning the game. Young Link then slipped and fell.

"YOUNG LINK: GAME OVER!"

Zelda/Sheik jumped onto the van, not happy.

"You greedy monster!" Zelda cursed Mewtwo.

"So what?" Mewtwo asked. Suddenly, the van hit a bump. Mewtwo slipped and was hanging on the edge just like Young Link just was.

"Don't just stand there, help!" Mewtwo demanded.

"Karma's a funny thing, huh?" Zelda asked coldly.

"MEWTWO: GAME OVER!"

"Jump, Pikachu and Pichu!" Ness pleaded as he sat with Olimar on the Ice Climber truck to the mice on the car, "Jump!"

The mice jumped their best, but they just couldn't make the jump without their powers.

"PIKACHU: GAME OVER!"

"PICHU: GAME OVER!"

Ness looked down in horror.

"Eh," Olimar shrugged, "Two less to worry about."

Ness, furious, picked him up and punched him. He then jumped onto the car Pikachu and Pichu were on. Olimar, also furious, jumped down 

onto the car after Ness, who jumped onto another car as it turned into a turn lane to the left. Olimar tried to make the jump, but couldn't.

"OLIMAR: GAME OVER!"

"Come on, Mario!" Luigi yelled to his brother in the doom buggy. Mario jumped, but slipped off the top. He managed, though, to grab the side. As he jumped back up, he caught his brother off guard, who backed up and off the edge.

"LUIGI: GAME OVER!"

Roy and Samus were on the Ice Climber Truck. Roy took the chance to show off to Samus, standing dangerously close to the edge, doing gymnastics tricks. It worked for the first few minutes, but as he did a back flip, he overdid it and fell onto the hood. Samus had just enough time to run over and look down as he hung on the side of the hood. Then…

"ROY: GAME OVER!"

Ganondorf and Link were the only two still in their doom buggies. They came to an awkward situation. There was a line of cars on each side, so they could only go straight. So, Ganondorf turned around and sped towards Link. Link stopped, stood on the edge of his doom buggy. He waited for the impact. However, just as Ganondorf hit it, Link jumped onto the Ice Climber Truck. Ganondorf had intended to jump onto this truck, but missed.

"GANONDORF: GAME OVER!"

Instantly, all those who were left felt themselves leave the game world. The twenty minutes were up.

As the survivors appeared in the mansion, they realized they were Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Falco, Fox, the Ice Climbers, King Dedede, Kirby, Link, Lucario, Mario, Marth, Mr.G&W, Ness, Peach, Pit, Pokémon Trainer, Samus, Sonic, Toon Link, Yoshi, and Zelda.

They had survived the twenty minutes one time, but they had to do it again and a third time until there was only one left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me at him! Let me at him! I'll kill him!" Metaknight yelled as he struggled to get out of Dr. Mario and Luigi's hold.

"What's going on here?" Master Hand asked as he went over to the scene.

"That brat over there," Metaknight yelled pointing to Ness, "Made me lose!"

"Look, Metaknight," Master Hand said, "You broke the rule, you lose. It's your fault alone."

"No its not!" Metaknight yelled defiantly, "It's his fault!"

"MY fault?!" Ness yelled back, "How is this at all MY fault?!"

"YOU'RE the one that fell off the truck!"

"YOU'RE the one that dropped me!"

"You could have grabbed on to something!"

"What?!"

"I don't know! All I know it's your fault just like everything else!"

"Hey!" Fox yelled, "That's your problem Metaknight! You blame Ness for EVERYTHING even though almost all the time he's not even involved!"

"That's because he always messes up!" Metaknight yelled.

"Even though you never let him within a hundred yards of what you're doing!" Fox pointed out.

"It's still his fault anyway!"

"HOW?!"

"I don't know!"

"Then you have nothing to blame him for!"

"Quiet!" Master Hand yelled, "Fox's right…"

"WHAT?!" Metaknight yelled in anger.

"I said quiet!" Master Hand roared, "I said Fox is right. Now, the survivors will go on to the next round tomorrow. Meet here at 1:00 once again. Even if you're not playing, I expect you to show up. You're dismissed."

With that, the smashers walked out of the room.

"Except you, Metaknight," Master Hand said. Metaknight stayed behind. Ness and Fox hid behind the door, listening.

"Metaknight," Master Hand said in anger, "Your behavior back there was totally unacceptable!"

"Unacceptable?!" Metaknight yelled, "You know what unacceptable is?!"

"What?" Master Hand asked, sounding like he was about to lose it.

Metaknight continued anyway and said, "Unacceptable is having some snot-nosed punk like Ness as a smasher!"

Master Hand picked up Metaknight and threw him onto the ground. As he lay there, gasping for breath, Master Hand said, "Metaknight, you are hereby suspended from all smasher/ guest activates until a two week term is up, starting tomorrow."

"TWO WEEKS?!" Metaknight roared.

"Want it to be three?" Master Hand asked, "Anyways, that means, in this mansion and on mansion grounds in that time, you can eat, drink and sleep. Nothing else! Understand?!"

Metaknight refused to answer.

"Do…you….under….stand?!" Master Hand yelled as he picked up Metaknight again.

"Yes!" Metaknight said.

"Good," Master Hand said, "Now if I were you I'd be gone from the mansion entirely in that time. Now, you have ten seconds to leave this room."

"Or what?" Metaknight asked as he was set down.

"Or else I'll guide you out!!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

After ten seconds, Master Hand picked up Metaknight and threw him out the door. He landed on the floor about 30 yards away and slipped into unconsciousness.

"I believe," Master Hand said, "I dismissed you, Ness and Fox." Fox and Ness then ran away.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the 22 smashers entered their pods, ready for the second round. The 18 other smashers (Metaknight had left the mansion) watched. It showed 22 different cameras for each smasher and would replay each game over once it came to it.

The start of this round started the same as the last one. The smashers were all in doom buggies. King Dedede was feeling confident. He had survived 20 minutes one time, why not another? However, as the game began, he realized why not…

"KING DEDEDE: GAME OVER!"

Marth jumped out of his doom buggy as it made contact with a truck and landed on a cargo truck similar to the Ice Climber's one( I will call it Marth's truck for the story). However, as the truck went under a bridge, it left Marth exposed to the bridge itself!

"MARTH: GAME OVER!"

Pokémon Trainer and Sonic were driving side-by-side when Sonic jumped out of his doom buggy and onto to Trainer's!

"What are you doing?!" Trainer asked in fury.

"Hitching a ride," Sonic simply said.

"What was wrong with YOUR doom buggy?!"

"I was tired of driving,"

Trainer then swerved around, trying to shake Sonic. However, he swerved too much after a moment and hit the side of a car, sending the buggy spinning and bouncing off another car, before making contact 

with a truck. Sonic leaped out and jumped from a couple of cars onto Marth's truck. Trainer, on the other hand, was still in the buggy when…

"POKEMON TRAINER: GAME OVER!"

Link was driving with Toon Link behind him. There was a car heading his way, so he got up and jumped onto a nearby car. Toon Link did the same, but jumped at the wrong time and…

"TOON LINK: GAME OVER!"

DK was nervous. He really wanted to win, or at least get to the third round. So, he didn't want to take any chances with his doom buggy, and saw Marth's truck. He jumped, but just couldn't jump high enough.

"DONKEY KONG: GAME OVER!"

Mario and Mr. G&W were driving side-by-side, competing against each other. As they glared at each other, cars came in front of them. Before they could get out of the way, they paid for not paying attention.

"MARIO: GAME OVER!"

"MR. G&W: GAME OVER!"

Fox and Yoshi were driving similar to how Mario and Mr. G&W. When they both encountered cars, Marth's truck was driving by and they jumped. Yoshi jumped off Fox's head, sending the dinosaur up to the truck, but the fox down to the road…

"FOX: GAME OVER!"

"Crap," Sonic said, "You killed Fox!"

"Yeah!" Falco said as he jumped up to the truck eyeing Yoshi. He rushed towards Yoshi, but he jumped over before the bird could reach him. This sent Falco, on the other hand, off the edge of the truck.

"FALCO: GAME OVER!"

Yoshi was freaking out. He was indirectly responsible for two smashers' game overs. Feeling guilty, he jumped off the edge.

"YOSHI: GAME OVER!"

"Dang…" Sonic said.

The Ice Climbers were on a crazy pickup truck that was driving at high speed and turning as hard as possible, as often as possible, and as far as possible. Eventually, Popo couldn't hold on any longer and slipped.

"POPO: GAME OVER!"

Nana tried to hang on, but was slipping as well. But, as Marth's truck came by, Sonic yelled, holding out his hand, "Jump on!"

Nana jumped and grabbed Sonic's hand as the blue hedgehog pulled her up. However, as Ness jumped up, it scared Nana, and she backed up and off the edge.

"NANA: GAME OVER!"

"What did you do?" Sonic asked in shock.

"I didn't mean to…" Ness said as he backed up. He forgot what happened to Nana and met her fate…

"NESS: GAME OVER!"

"Man, is this game messed up or what?" Sonic asked himself.

Suddenly, he felt himself disappear out of the game, and into reality.


End file.
